


Back To Normal

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, M/M, re-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer and Aaron go on a date, post Aaron being cleared for all activities and post engagement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer was once again reminded of how happy he was that Aaron drove left handed. As the older man's right hand was wrapped around his own as he drove. Aaron had finally been cleared to return to work and had no limitations on anything. They had got back from Aaron's first case back just that afternoon and when they had got back, Aaron had asked him on a date. He wasn't sure why Aaron still called it a date. They were engaged now, the ring pressed to Spencer's chest on the leather braided necklace that Aaron had bought to go with the ring. It could at best just be called dinner together.

Aaron's first trip out of the house, once he was allowed a short outing, he'd coerced Spencer into going to a jewelry shop. They left a lot of money lighter and each had the rings for the other in their possession. They had forgone traditional engagement rings. There was still no date set for the wedding, but Spencer didn't care what they did as long as their close friends and family were there. 

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked. He pulled Spencer's hand across the distance between them and up to his mouth to lay a kiss on the back of it. 

Spencer smiled at him. "Just thinking about the minute of the day. Cataloguing and such."

"You only answer that when you don't want to admit you are thinking of sappy things."

"Caught me. I was thinking about these." Spencer brushed his fingers across the ring that lay under Aaron's shirt. 

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. How did you talk Jack out of going?" Spencer asked. 

"I promised we'd all go this weekend to see the play of the Hobbit in Arlington." Aaron deftly parked in the secondary spot in front of Spencer's place. "Here you are." 

"Come in for a coffee? I have a new blend that I think you'll like." Spencer had no intentions of making a pot of coffee until in the morning. By then he planned to be entirely unable to get an erection. Aaron was playing the gentleman and Spencer wanted it over. 

The only answer that Spencer got was the turning off of the car. Spencer let himself out and moved up to his front door, hearing the soft falls of Aaron's dress shoes behind him. As soon as the door was open, Spencer stepped inside the house and waited for Aaron to come inside before he shut the door. He watched Aaron bend down to untie his shoes before slipping them off. His suit jacket was next before he worked to unbutton his cuffs and rolled them up. Aaron had chosen not to wear a tie that night and Spencer had liked the look of him. 

Spencer had only dressed in slacks and a nice shirt, forgoing a tie as well. Aaron sat down on the couch, taking the end closest to the kitchen. Spencer didn't even attempt to act like he was going to make coffee. As soon as Aaron was seated and comfortable, Spencer took of his shoes as well as his socks, letting them fall on his shoes. When he turned back to him, Aaron was taking his keys and phone from his pockets and settling down, it seemed. He looked up at Spencer as he walked closer.

"Coffee?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer shook his head no and took Aaron's hands in his before he sat down astride Aaron's lap, settling Aaron's hands on his hips before he leaned forward. "Coffee in the morning."

"So you enticed me into your house under false pretenses?" Aaron asked with a smirk on his face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Spencer's. 

"I asked you in for coffee. Didn't say when the coffee was coming into play." Spencer ran his hands through Aaron's hair before he leaned into a harder kiss, licking along the seam of his lips. Aaron opened for him and the first slip of Spencer's tongue in his mouth was tentative. Aaron tasted of the wine that they had during the intermission of _Othello_. 

"Spencer," Aaron said when he raised his hands from Spencer's hips to his face, holding him back from him. Aaron's eyes roved over his face, looking for something, and Spencer just stayed like he was. Aaron found what he was looking for because he pulled Spencer in close and kissed him like he was something precious. Spencer felt Aaron's hands shaking as he broke the kiss. "I love you, Spencer Reid. I love you so much. I don't want to know a day without the knowledge that you love me."

"I love you, too," Spencer whispered against the skin of his forehead. 

"Can I show you how much I love you?" 

"Yes." Spencer readied himself to stand up but instead, Aaron slid forward on the couch and coaxed him into wrapping his legs around his waist before he stood up. When Spencer gasped at the sensation that was like falling in reverse, Aaron kissed him. Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tight as they moved across the living room. He moaned when Aaron pressed him into the wall right there at the base of the stairs. Spencer closed his eyes as they mounted the stairs not wanting to see the world bobbing up and down as they ascended. He lost himself in the feel of Aaron's body pressed into his and the taste of his mouth. He didn't come up for air until Aaron moved his head back from him. 

"Door is shut, so you have to open it," Aaron said with a smile on his face. Spencer turned his head to see that it was indeed shut and he secured a single arm around Aaron’s neck before turning slightly to use his free hand to open it. He needed to see about getting lever door handles instead of knobs. He really did. The door opened and Spencer laughed as Aaron nudged it open far enough with his foot that it cracked off the door stopper on the wall. 

Spencer was set down on the bed before Aaron moved over and shut the door. He watched the older man strip as he started to strip as well. Playfully stripping each other could come later, their next time. Right then, Spencer wanted Aaron and he wanted him bad. Aaron was naked before him and helped get his pants off before tipping him back onto the bed. Spencer slid up to where his head rested on the pillows. Aaron was stretched over him, balanced on one arm. The other was tracing the skin of his stomach. While his eyes were staring at him. The hand moved from stomach to side where it traced up and down there before moving down to his thigh. Lips pressed into his as his leg was coaxed up. Spencer reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had set down on the nightstand before he'd gone on his date with Aaron. He popped the cap on it and reached down with his other hand to wrap his fingers around Aaron's cock. 

"You had this planned all along didn't you?"

"You were cleared for all activity. ALL activity. I double checked at that last check up, and the doctor said that sex was fine as long as we didn't get too athletic. I don't know what he meant by that as we don't have sex while swinging from the ceiling."

"What exactly do you want?" Aaron asked his breath ghosting over the flesh of Spencer's neck. The man traced his nose down and down until Spencer felt a tongue over his nipple. Spencer jerked and pressed his chest up into Aaron's face. The hand on his thigh pressed down, opening him up as well as holding him down onto the bed. "Do you want frottage?"

"No."

"Sixty nine?" Aaron asked, the smirk very evident in his tone. He was being playful. Spencer shook his head hard enough for the movement to be felt on the bed. The hand on his thigh rubbed up and down going from the swell of ass cheek to the bend of his knee before smoothing back down his skin, only it didn't stop at the swell of his ass. It moved inward, a finger tracing his hole. "Do you want me in here?"

"Yes." Spencer slipped his other leg up to spread it outward, giving Aaron more access to him. The older man shifted around and got on his knees, he was still tracing his thumb all over Spencer's hole, driving him insane, but with his now free hand he took the bottle of lube. He watched as Aaron tipped the bottle over and dropped lube down to land right on his perineum. It trailed down to his hole and Aaron's finger spread it all around at the same time that it coated itself. Aaron was focused on him down there and Spencer was just watching his face. It wasn't long before that finger breached him. His breath stuttered in his chest as he inhaled at the sensation. He smiled as the finger pulled out. He felt more lube dripping down on him before the finger pushed back in. He knew that Aaron would do what he wanted as far as prepping him. The older man knew that extended preparation wasn't needed but he loved to play with him, foreplay. Aaron loved to make him beg with foreplay. Aaron also used a lot more lube than was needed but Spencer knew that came from not wanting to hurt him. 

Two fingers pressed inside of him and Spencer arched off the bed as much as he could. The hand with the lube moved again, but it wasn't to try and hold him down. He watched lube being dripped onto Aaron's cock before he closed the bottle and tossed it to the nightstand. The hand moved down to smear the lube before he was moving. As soon as the lube coated hand touched him, Spencer knew what his plan was. Messier than normal sex meant a shower for Spencer. and Aaron was going to talk himself into being allowed in. 

Aaron lined up and slowly started to push inside of Spencer. His gaze locked on Spencer's face as he did. Spencer's muscles gave way to the pressure then Aaron was sliding inside of him. It felt just as good as Spencer remembered it. He couldn't help it as his eyes closed in pleasure at feeling Aaron inside of him again. He gripped the bed sheets as the hard cock slowly inched inside of him. When he felt the press of skin to his ass, Spencer opened his eyes. 

"There you are. That look though." Aaron leaned down, wrapping himself around Spencer. His face buried in Spencer's neck. His cock started a slow in and out. "I forgot that face you make when I slide in you." They found a rhythm that worked for both of them and it was like they had never parted. Like it hadn't been so long since they had been like this. Aaron's mouth found every single one of Spencer's spots. The hitch in Aaron's breathing was exactly the same and Spencer pulled his head up with his hands and forced the man into a kiss to muffle the sound of his orgasm. Aaron thrust inside of him, milking his orgasm for all that it had inside of Spencer before he pulled out and shifted to his knees, still leaning over him. His hand sneaked in between them, taking Spencer's cock in hand, working him until he came with a cry, his voice muffled in Aaron's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. 

Aaron rolled them to where Spencer was on top, more like collapsed into Aaron's body and cradled between his legs. Aaron's hands didn't stop touching him from neck to ass, always moving. 

"Jack wants to spend the weekend at your place. Something about him and Henry having plans and he said that it's going to be easier than me or JJ playing chauffeur. He asked me to stay as well. I told him that he had to ask, and he just scoffed and said that you never minded, but that he would ask. So expect that phone call."

"Don't mind you staying all weekend," Spencer said as he settled in more fully on Aaron. There was no reason to rush. He wanted to relax and just be for a while. Then once he decided that he couldn't take the mess on his person anymore, he'd get up and Aaron would join him in the shower where he hoped that he'd talk Aaron into wet blowjobs. Then it was time to sleep and wake up and hopefully lazy morning sex. He didn't figure that Aaron would have an issue with any of it. 

"Good. I'll tell Jack I asked. Case willing of course."

"Will's worked the past three weekends. He has this one off, probably why Jack wants to stay over. They probably have planned something for the backyard. There was something about sandbags and paintballs, the last time I overheard Will and Henry discussing anything."

"Backyard battle field, I would say. Could be fun with water balloons."

"To you."

"I like you wet. When your clothes get wet, you shiver and even after you are in dry ones, you cuddle so much." Aaron nosed in at his neck, laughing as he did it. Spencer half heartedly raised his hand and tried to make it a convincing slap on his side but the angle was wrong and he was tired. Just a quick nap before a shower and he'd be good. Aaron just ran his hands through his hair. "Sleep, my love. Just sleep."

"Shower," Spencer said but it was hard to keep his eyes open. 

"We will, just sleep right now." 

Spencer nodded and let the feel of Aaron's hands on him lull him into sleep.  
**The End**


End file.
